


Firealarm

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, balthave, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave shivers and wraps his arms around himself. The firealarm went off and in his hurry to get outside he didn't get a chance to grab clothes first, so now he's standing outside, at three in the morning, wearing nothing but his Green Lantern boxers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firealarm

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: http://deers.co.vu/post/100647291186/iggycat-someone-needs-to-write-a-the-fire I switched it up a bit.

Dave shivers and wraps his arms around himself. The firealarm went off and in his hurry to get outside he didn't get a chance to grab clothes first, so now he's standing outside, at three in the morning, wearing nothing but his Green Lantern boxers. He's really regretting his decision to sleep in just his underwear. Dave glances around, cheeks burning, only to catch sight of his next door neighbor who he has a huge crush on, looking at him. The man is smirking, and he looks pointedly at Dave's underwear of choice with one eyebrow raised for a moment before walking over. 

"Here. Unless you want to freeze, you better take this" The man says, and hands Dave a blanket that he had been holding. "I grabbed it on my way out, figuring it might come in handy."

Dave takes the blanket gratefully, and wraps it around himself. "Thank you" he says blushing harder. This is really not how he wanted his first meeting with his neighbor to go. Not that he ever really planned on talking to the man. He was much to shy, to be the one to start a conversation. Especially what with his crush. Dave realizes the the other man has begun to speak again, and snaps out of his thoughts.

"You live in the apartment right next to mine, right? Apartment 4a?"

Dave nods in confirmation.

"I don't think I ever got you name", Dave's neighbor says.

"Oh. It's Dave, Dave Stutler" Dave tells him.

"Balthazar Blake. Nice to meet you" the other man answers.

A few minutes later they get the ok to go back into the building. Apparently some twenty year olds upstairs were smoking a joint and somehow managed to set the curtains on fire, causing the fire alarm to go off. Balthazar and Dave walk back into the building together. They get inside, and before Dave can offer Balthazar back the blanket, Balthazar hands him a piece of paper with his number on it and tells him he can grab the blanket later. Balthazar winks and goes back into his apartment.


End file.
